Always Here
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: Beca Mitchell has never been the girl to open up about her feelings. But when her dad and step mom fight one night, she can't handle it on her own anymore, that only a certain redhead can comfort. Bechloe friendship ONESHOT. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's amazing characters.


Always Here

**Hey Pitch Perfect Lovers! Really wanted to write this mainly because I wanted more scenes with Beca and Chloe. I love their friendship, probably because it reminds me a lot of my friendship with best friend. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Frozen. Enjoy!**

It is only eight-thirty, and the yelling as already begun.

As everyone else in the neighborhood quiets down for the night, my dad and step mom's patience for each other has already ceased to exist, and the energy rises up. All I want to do is jam on my headphones, and blast my music to block out the fighting downstairs. Block out the noise. Block out the problems. Block out the world. But I can't. Instead, I stump against my bedroom door, my back resting against it, my head slightly turned to hear the argument this time.

From what I gather, the usual complaints of money, my dad never being home, and the lack of communication between them lately,is the issue. My mind can't help but wander to the same words my parents use against each other when I was just a kid, I pressed up against the door even then. Even though I wasn't on the best terms with my step mom Shelia, it hurt never the less to hear the hurtful words they shot against each other, and to see the love they once shared, crumble right underneath them.

A tear slips down my cheek without me being aware, until it falls on my hand. I angrily wipe away the tear stain and scowl at myself. _Why are you crying? Have you not been through this before? It's none of your business. Pull yourself together Beca._

I sigh and focus back to the voices downstairs, their argument seeming as if it will never end. My legs anxiously move up and down, my whole body suddenly jumpy with nervous energy. I attempt to calm myself down with some music, as I climb off the floor and plop into my bed. But even with my music blaring as loud as it can go, I can't focus, the argument of my parent's still echoing in my head. _It's no use. I can't stay here._

Slightly frustrated, I gather and shove my wallet and my iPod into my bag,while grabbing my car keys off my dresser, determined to drive anywhere but here. As quiet as possible, I open my door, sneaking down the hallway, and realize the intensity of the argument louder in the hallway. _Way to be obscure about it you guys._

As I sneak down the hall, I can't help but stop in front of my half-sister Ryley's door, the daughter my dad and Sheila had only had six years ago. As bad as it may be, I am not meant to be the big sister. Normally, I can't stand to be around my little sister for too long, the intensity of her loudness and silliness, driving me crazy. Other than the obvious, I have to admit, part of my disliking to her, is her role into the family. Not only did Shelia become my dad's new wife, but I was also not the only kid- or daughter for that matter anymore. I guess jealousy doesn't fit me too well.

I can't help but feel worried about her though. Surely she couldn't be sleeping during this noise. With a small sigh, I enter her room. As I enter, I immediately notice from her extremely bright night light, that she is not in her bed. _Where the hell did she go?_

"Ryley?" I call out in a loud whisper.

I turn on her light, and begin searching. The little rascal was always known to be a little hider, but if she didn't show up soon, I'd have to break up the fight downstairs, and reveal that their daughter was missing. And I did NOT want to have to do that.

Finally, I hear a little whimper coming from her closet, and I quickly walk to it, and reveal the small girl, huddled up with her pink flower baby blanket, with her right thumb in her mouth.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask, a little more harsh then I intend.

Her round brown eyes gaze up at me, the rims of them, red from crying. _Damn it, not the emotional stuff. I wasn't good with the emotional stuff. _

"Mommy and daddy are fighting 'gain. Too noisy." she replies, her words muffled from her thumb still suckled in her mouth.

My heart breaks, her pathetic figure reminding me of the days my parents fought, my emotion no different than hers now. I squat on my knees, hoping to make her feel better, though I could be the worst person when it comes to comforting people. No words come to mind, probably because I am just as distressed as she is.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream?" I finally ask, as her eyes bright up immediately. I can't help but laugh a little. Must be nice to be so innocent and be happy with the little things in life. Even though my place to go was not even close to be going to Dairy Queen, I don't want to leave her here, and ice cream could always mends a broken heart.

"Okay, get your shoes on. We have to be quiet so we don't disrupt mommy and daddy okay?" I tell her, and she nods. As I wait in the hall for her and tape a note to her door for our parents , I am slightly startled to feel a small hand grasping against my much larger hand. I look questionably at Ryley, who smiles a little back at me. Ryley typically didn't offer to hold hands with someone else, and I couldn't help but feel honored by the gesture. I lead her down the stairs as quietly as possible, while I spot our parent still in the kitchen, which thank God doesn't face the front door. As we tiptoe towards the front door, our English Bulldog, Briggs, suddenly bumps his head against my leg. His big dark eyes almost plead with me to take him with us, he even looking distressed at the noise in the house. _You gotta be freakin' kidding me._

He continues to bump his head to my leg, and Ryley tightens her grip on my hand. Groaning softly, I grab the leash off the coat hanger and latch it to his collar, his stub tail, wagging happily at the gesture. As I take Ryley in my left hand, and Briggs in my right, the relief hits me hard, as all three of us race to my car, to escape the noise.

* * *

We decide to eat inside, my judgment on leaving the dog in the car alone, deem okay. We get weird glares when we enter, and I can't blame them. The reality of a six year old decked in pajamas and bunny slippers and being allowed to eat ice cream past her bedtime with a college student, probably did look weird to everyone else.

Ryley decides on a chocolate ice cream cone, and I vanilla. We sit in a far booth, and dig into the sweet ice cream, while my thoughts wander, and Ryley devotes her whole self to devouring her ice cream in three seconds. I am almost completely lost, when a certain voice calls my name from a distance. I turn towards the voice, and almost can't believe it. Its Chloe. _What was she doing here?_

"Beca? Oh my gosh Beca hi!" she yells excitedly as she races over to us. As she approaches us, she places a kiss on my temple and hugs my shoulders , and I can't help but blush. Of course, Chloe doesn't think one thought of it.

Since we met at Barden University and she pressured me to join the Bellas, we had become pretty good friends. Although we had never been to each others homes or really hang out outside of school, I enjoy her company, and her over the top friendly and comedy nature.

"Who is that 'Eca?" Ryley finally says, her face now completely covered in chocolate. I almost forgot about her for a second. Chloe turns toward her, and her face is at first curious, but beams at the sight of the little girl.

"I could ask the same about you little Missy. I am Chloe, I am a friend of Beca's from school."

Ryley wrinkles her brow, as in she is deep in thought. She finally lands her gaze on me.

"What about Jesse?"

I blush a little again. Everybody knew me and Jesse were a thing, and he had come over plenty of times, Ryley absolutely in love with him. I am pretty sure she thought he was my only friend. Although I had become pretty close with the Bellas, it was still a different world and feeling outside of school.

"Yes...Jesse is also my friend. Chloe is the one I sing with...and the rest of the girls in the video, remember?" I ask. I had shown her the video from the Final performance that my dad took, and she loved singing along with us when watching it. It was kinda cute to watch, I hate to admit.

"And who are you?" Chloe asks, scooting into the booth beside Ryley.

"Ryley." she answers, content with the new stranger, and continuing on finishing her cone.

"Your…?" Chloe asks as she questioningly gazes at me.

"My half-sister." I answer meekly. I know she probably will scold me for never mentioning her. Chloe loves kids, and is a natural with them.

"Well, nice to meet you Ryley." Chloe says, placing a kiss on her temple, which places a small smile on her chocolate covered face.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well, Tom and I just had a date and were planning on coming back here for ice cream, but he had to leave. But I can't pass up on ice cream, so here I am. And...what are you ladies doing here tonight?"

"Well the entertainment of course. I just love to see high school boys shoving french fries up their nose." I joke, while taking a quick glance at the group of boys a couple seats from us.

"Very funny Bec, but seriously? Its like 9 at night. Shouldn't this young girl be asleep?"

"We just...wanted to get out of the house."

"Mommy and daddy were fighting." Riley finally chimes in, her ice cream completely finished. Chloe flashes a sympathetic look towards me, then at Ryley. _Thanks a lot kid, thanks a lot._

"I am sorry to hear that Ryley. My mom and dad fight sometimes too. But you know you are lucky." Chloe says, suddenly intriguing the little girl.

"Why?"

"Because you have a wonderful big sister who is always there for you. Because sisters are forever." Chloe responds while wiping Ryley's face with the napkin.

I smile a little and add an eye roll for effect, but Chloe looks serious, and I wipe the grin off my face. Ryley grins, showing off the front tooth that she had lost week, and the gap it now presented.

"Thank you 'Eca." Riley says, while she lays her head on the table, her eyes suddenly droopy.

"Your welcome kid. We should get back to the car. Briggs is probably missing us." I answer, standing up. Ryley puts her arms out towards me.

"Carry me." she commands, causing Chloe to laugh.

"You can walk."

"I'll carry you sweetie." Chloe says, as Ryley doesn't hesitate to reach out to her.

"Chloe you don't…." I begin to say before she shushes me. I never win with her.

We make it to the car, and Chloe buckles Ryley in, and is greeted warmly by Briggs. I invite her to sit with us in the car for awhile, and she happily agrees. We all sing to the radio for a good fifteen minutes before Ryley and Briggs are completely passed out in the back.

"Ryley seems to like you." I finally say, turning the radio down.

"Yeah, she is adorable. She reminds me of you a lot."

"What? Why?"

"Oh calm down Beca, its a compliment. She is curious and a free thinker. I find that likable in a person." she smiles and I smile back a little shyly.

Minutes pass and it is silent before Chloe speaks up again.

"Are you okay?"

_Shit can she see right through me?_

"Of course. Why?"

"You know, with your parents fighting."

"Its no big deal. You said it yourself, parents fight."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

_It hurts much more than you think._

Instead I shrug. This doesn't fool the red head.

"Beca. We are friends now, whether you like it or not. Its okay for you to open up your feelings. I know you aren't very good at that but...I am always here to listen. Here or in the shower." she says with a laugh, and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"I know...it's just...its not easy. I mean, I have been through it before. Seriously Chlo, it is fine."

"Bec, it wouldn't be "fine" if you came here with your little sister at nine at night, unless you couldn't stand to be in that house."

I can feel myself shaking, and Chloe seems to pick it up rather quickly, gathering me in her arms awkwardly across the seat. I let the tears fall. The tears that I always managed to hold. The ones Jesse has not even seen. The one thing I thought I could control, but now it is making a mess of my makeup.

"This is so stupid." I finally say, and Chloe hugs me a little tighter.

"Shut up and let me comfort you."

I chuckle a little and she holds me a little bit longer before I manage to gather up my emotions again and pull back. Her bright blue eyes smile as she wipes a stray tear off my face.

"It is okay to let it go in front of me babe."

"Don't go Frozen on me Chlo." she smiles, approving of my comment.

"I should probably get Riley in her own bed." I finally say, though I am a little saddened at the thought of leaving Chloe.

"Good idea. You better call me so we can hang out sometime. I have missed talking to you Beca. And I expect more cry sessions, so be ready."

"Don't count on it, but I will call you. Um, thank you."

"I am always here for you. I am just a phone call or text message away."

"I am always here for you too, but I may not be so good at the hugging." She laughs.

"And remember Beca…" she says before singing let it go from Frozen as she walks out the car. I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh as I watch to make sure she makes it to her car safely. Not even twenty seconds later, my cell phone buzzes, and I look to see who it is. Its Chloe. I smile at the message, the tears beginning to swell again.

"Always here."


End file.
